


Soar

by Xx_Yvonne_xX



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Yvonne_xX/pseuds/Xx_Yvonne_xX
Summary: After two years of living together, Takato finds himself drifting further and further away from Junta. He takes it into his own hands to see how life would be like without him, but everything seems to go wrong.
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 32
Kudos: 79





	1. Away

Azumaya Junta had been something like a parasite in Saijou Takato's life for years now. Starting from how the whelp had forcibly kissed him back then, Takato had since then accepted his awful and ridiculous requests, allowing him to become a part of his life. He wouldn't say that he hated the sensations, or the way the angel always tried to talk him into something new with his own charm, but things just didn't feel right. 

Perhaps it was the way Chunta was always being overprotective of him, hovering within sight and glowering at anyone who dared lay their hands on him. Perhaps it was the way he was never able to speak to Chunta without the topic inevitably being linked back to an objective of the angel's to make love. He doesn't blame him; the time they have together has significantly lessened with both of them being involved in various dramas and shows.

It's just -- just that he's found it harder and harder to speak in front of him, but he wonders if it's just because he isn't trying hard enough.

Maybe he should have shoved him off while the other was frantically undoing the buttons to his shirt, o - or the other time when he's trying to mouth along his neck, peppering affectionate kisses. Ultimately, his plans to talk _this_ out always fails with him thinking that he should do this another time.

"You look tired, Takato-kun." 

Abruptly, all thoughts of Chunta fell away as he notices that he's already reached their flat. Sasaki stares at him from the rear mirror, adjusting his glasses as he did so. "Maybe you need a break. You must be drained from all that work."

He opened his mouth, his thanks on his tongue, but he found himself halting at the idea of a break. He grasps his bag a little, inhaling slowly.

Yeah. Yeah, maybe he _could_ get away. That would really help, wouldn't it?

"Sasaki-san," Takato sits up straighter, "Can I ask you a favour?"

"A favour?" Sasaki's tone was kind, and he patiently waits for Takato to speak, seemingly noticing how tense he was getting. "What is it?"

"Sasaki-san... I'd like to go on a vacation. Would it be possible for you to not tell _him_ where I'd be staying?" He knew of how close the two was. The many times Chunta would appear in front of him, how he'd get to know his schedule, how the both of them would slip up on talking about the angel 'abducting' him.

"Ah, sure. But where would you be going?" Sensing how silent Takato was getting, Sasaki shook his head and smiled. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm bringing Nana-chan and Ri-chan to Hawaii this weekend. You could join in if you want."

Takato considered the idea. He did like the times where he went there. It was peaceful, sunny, _different_, and it wasn't so crowded that he was unable to breathe. "Is it really okay? It's your family time, and--"

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to find that you're coming. Besides, if you're going with me, Azumaya-kun wouldn't worry as much."

He pursed his lips, nodding gratefully. "I suppose I could tag along. But you have to ask Rina-san and Nana-chan first."

"Okay~"

\----

"You're back," Chunta breaths out immediately once Takato takes his first steps into the house. "I was worried, since you were taking a little too long." He paused, taking in the sight of him grasping his luggage box from the storage room. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." Takato's tone was flat. He flocks into his room, randomly grabbing several articles of clothes from the wardrobe, tossing them into the now open luggage, biting his lip as he sensed Chunta trailing after him curiously.

"I'm going on vacation this weekend. To Hawaii."

"Away from work? That's good, you do need a break. I could--"

"No," Takato didn't even look up. "You're not going."

"Takato...-san?" Chunta seemed taken aback. "You're going alone?"

He sighs, gulping before steeling his resolve. "I'm going with Sasaki-san and his family. It'd just be for a week."

"B-but what about our time together? The _date_ I told you about--?"

"We can do that another time." He hates how he's sounding, his voice now suddenly distant, his eyes cold. He stands and faces Chunta, noticing how confused the other was. 

"I think we need a break. From each other."

"What happened?" The confusion fiercely lit in the other's gaze was making him guilty. Chunta steps closer, grasping his hands lightly, staring into his eyes. "Is it me? Or is there somebody else trying to do something to you?"

"No."

"Takato-san, I'm not letting you go until you're going to tell me the truth." His iron grip was pressing firmly onto his wrist now. It didn't hurt, but the restriction made him feel as though he was going to suffocate. "What happened? Who is the one making you act this way?"

"It's _you_." His voice had sounded bitter. Different. He hadn't even recognised it until he registered the hurt in Chunta's eyes, followed by the instant detaching of his hand from his own. "No, I just-- _ugh_. I feel like _this-- _ this whole _thing_ between _us_ isn't going to work anymore. It feels transactional, feels like you just want me for my body, like I -- I don't have a choice in our relationship. I'm getting _scared_ of speaking up, Chunta, and I don't think that's how it's supposed to work." 

"Takato-san--"

"I've just been feeling so tired lately." He shuts his eyes, inhaling slowly. "Coming back here is draining me more than I expected it to be." 

"..."

"So I'm leaving."

Chunta's eyes were dark. He nods slowly, looking like he had a hard time accepting all of this. His fists were grasped tight until they were white, like he wanted to hold Takato and never let go, but he simply stoned there for that moment, gaze cast down in difficulty, processing the words he was saying at that moment.

"I understand now."

And so, without even looking back, Takato found himself walking away from Chunta, away from the home they made together, found himself in Sasaki's car not long after. There was a distant ringing in his ears and he feels like he's suddenly been rendered useless in the ability to think. 

He curls up at the back seat, his heart shrivelling just a little as he notices the little ring hooked on his finger.


	2. Forbidden

"Ah... Thanks again, Sasaki-san."

The cool wind lapping at Takato's face feels like a reassurance, telling him he's here and he's nothing to worry about. Even though the sun is beating on his back and beaming in his eyes, he couldn't help but smile. "Without you, I wouldn't even have thought of coming here."

"It's almost your fifth time saying that already, Totaka." Nana teases, holding onto Rina's hand endearingly, her big innocent eyes scanning the people around her. Curiously, she gazed as each wave overlaps one another on the sand, sending the white bubbling crests descending, masking the shore with the transparent fading water. "Are you thinking of something else?"

"Eh?" He hadn't even noticed. The fact that he had to have Nana point it out for him caused him to flush a little. "_No_, hah, what are you even talking about?"

"In any case, Takato-kun, you should give it a rest." Sasaki chuckles warmly, setting up a parasol amidst the blaze of people. From the crowd he could see only hot colours resembling the burning sand underfoot, laughter coming in like waves along with the ocean. "You should really relax. You've been distracted the whole time you're here."

... Oh.

Takato turns, watching the swells of the waves come and go, crashing onto shore with a soft hiss, peeling away at the deep bronze sand beneath his feet. Nodding, he then makes up his mind.

"Okay..." He trails off slowly, biting his lip as he looked away. "I'll be going then. All of you have fun."

* * *

Moments after bidding the family farewell, Takato found himself with a drink under his own parasol. He watched while others raced in for waves again and again, skillful and very much like a group of eagles above the water, going so fast it's as though the wind was flying with them, a fond smile on their faces.

He remembers the first time he'd seen Chunta soar. 

He'd been so picture perfect like that, always good at anything and everything. Despite Takato's proud statements of being able to do things he actually couldn't, Chunta never did look at him with any ounce of doubt. 

And yet, he was always the one saving him amd bringing them together. '_I'll make it so that we'll never be apart_,' or so he said.

Sighing, he shakes his head, letting his bangs whip a little feverishly about. _Why was he thinking of him again? _So much for a break when he couldn't even get the other out of his head.

Strangely, though, despite the vacation, Takato found himself feeling a little more empty inside once he noticed the people surrounding him. On the beach were crowds chuckling and teasing as they went about doing their own activities, happiness seemingly contagious in their own groups. He could see couples simply basking in each other's radiance, and abruptly he finds himself missing the overbearingly bright aura of the angel's.

He sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose, shaking his head free of those thoughts. Gingerly setting down his drink, he then realised with a sudden pummel of dread that his ring wasn't on his hand. 

... Wait.

What?

_What the hell? Not again?!_

His eye twitched in disbelief as he gazes at the empty spot where it should have been. He reaches out frantically and searches around him, flailing his arms like some stupid clockwork soldier not capable to move properly. The last time, though it had been stolen by that Spanish child, he had gotten it back, so he hadn't thought much of it. But this time, he hadn't even been in contact with anyone or shook anyone's hand!

No way. 

This was so _not_ happening right now.

Where could he have dropped it? On the sand? Back in the hotel? Somewhere near tourists? It could've been _anywhere_. 

A joke. This has to be a _joke_, right?

His eyes were blown with panic, face tight, his usual calm replaced by a carousel of ideas. He retraces the route he had taken, with the sand around him seemingly looking all the same. Could someone have stepped on it? Or worse, could someone have found and taken it already?

His body feels hot and cold sweat starts trickling down his neck. He grips his fingers tightly, twisting it a little, unaccustomed to the lack of the ring on his hand.

There was just no way he could have lost the ring here. How the hell was he going to find it now?

"... Takato-kun? Is everything alright?" Sasaki reappeared in front of him, holding two drinks, confused on what he was doing. Takato's fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. He couldn't no longer hear his own rapid breathing, but he could feel the oxygen flooding in and out of his lungs, now not a luxury but only a necessity with the newborne fear that was spiralling through his veins. The world seems to be spinning around him, a distorted blur.

"I lost the ring." He feels like the last of his energy was wasted on uttering that single sentence. It felt hard to swallow the lump in his throat with hot tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. Turning away, he stares down at the ground. "I'm going back to the hotel to look for it."

"I'll help you keep a lookout, too, then." Sasaki offered. "I'll ask them whether they have it in the lost and found corner."

Takato nods, scurrying off after giving brief thanks of gratitude.

* * *

It hadn't been in the hotel. 

He'd searched for hours-- in his room, even all the corners, and also at the hotel's lobby, warily asking the security guards to keep a lookout for him. And according to Sasaki, there was no ring found by anyone, either at the lost and found corner.

"It's okay. We can just call Azumaya-kun and--"

"It's _not_ okay!" He turns, sharply, eyes narrowed and yet full of worry. "It's not the same. I can't lose it."

Of course, if it had been the ring, there would have been no problem buying the exact same one. But what matters most had been the carving on the ring, given to him by Chunta himself.

"_Mi tesoro. Its meaning is a secret_."

Sasaki looks taken aback at how fierce his attitude was. Takato doesn't know what kind of expression he's making, what kind of menacing aura he might be emitting. But he barely found himself to care. He doesn't care how pathetic he might have looked now, with his hair sticking to his forehead from all the running around and the sweat, with his shirt all messed up, as long as he could find the ring.

His hands, pallid and pale, seemed almost ghastly compared to the burning sand beneath him. He hadn't even registered the need for water or food-- it was just that the constant worry was eating up into him.

And if Chunta was the one who had done everything to get him back after the scandal from the photographer, then he was just about to do everything to find the ring as well.

Mega actor Saijou Takato crouches and digs his hand roughly into the sand, prying harshly for any evidence of a ring somewhere. He searches the sand, then gives up a little afterward, trudging into the shallow waters where it might have been. 

"Totaka?" The commotion caught Nana's attention. The curious girl had wandered over with her mother, in her eyes sheer disbelief at what he was doing. At first, she just stood shell-shocked at the drastic change in behaviour he was exhibiting compared to how he usually was, but the fear in her eyes quickly faded as she crouched down beside him. "Can I help?"

"It's alright. I don't want you to dirty your new dress." Takato didn't even look up. It was getting hard to push down the negativity consuming him bit by bit, but he stabilized his voice to the best of his ability, struggling not to cry in public. He switched to another spot, biting his lip and digging his fingers harshly into the watery sand, shifting a little towards the left side whenever he found nothing. 

And then he saw it.

It had been a glint on the sand at first, and Takato hadn't really noticed, thinking it was just the effects of the sun. But as he stood up and got closer to the spot, the object seemed a little clearer, the gleaming colour of gold catching his eye. 

Could it be...?

He dove down and dug his fingers into the sand, prying the layers apart. Pulling and wriggling the object out, he watched as the ring come free. Abruptly, the sour disappointment fleets away, giving way to relief as he noticed that there were the carved words on it.

The ring was here, held tight in his hands like it had never disappeared, like the whole thing had been a visual joke. Takato ran his gaze over it, shaking, before holding it up to the brilliant, scorching sun. The cursive '_mi tesoro' _was still evident, with no marks on it at all except for some sand.

This was the very same ring that first pulled him and Chunta together. Evidence of his resolve, his determination to be happy with him.

He lets his fingers roam over the little indentation from the carved words.

He's really found it. It's real.

Takato breathes, _exhausted_, falling forward on his knees, suddenly oddly at peace. He clutched the item, rubbing it in his fingers, feeling its presence. 

"Totaka," Nana called from a corner, having watched his reactions quietly. She shifts over, slow, careful not to overwhelm him right now. "I found this near the ocean just now." She's clasping a naupaka flower, half of it. "Do you think this belongs with that one on the sand?"

Takato turns towards the direction she was pointing. Indeed, there was another identical flower that had the other half, laying motionlessly on the dry sand. It looked incomplete, unfinished.

Gingerly, he takes the flower from the girl and sets it together, watching as they become one.

"Yeah," He manages, staring down at his ring with a smile, "I think it's better like this, too."


	3. Lost

The modest restaurant huddled despondent among the other tourist infrastructure. Washed out under the overcast sky, it hunched in itself, fighting against the drizzle as it watched hundreds of tourists rush by. Unlike the outside, the interior of the restaurant had warm lights and a peaceful atmosphere, giving the place a very comfortable and homey feeling. 

Beside Takato sat Sasaki's family, with all of them being engaged in a conversation about their plans for tomorrow as they ate. He sat silently throughout the process, not really touching his food, the utensils clutched in his hands not necessarily moving.

"_You! You purposely did that!_"

"_Yupp, I sure did~ that's because Takato-san isn't with me even though we're on a date_."

Chunta... Chunta would have been really interested in coming up with plans for the next day, too. He'd have those stupid bright eyes, that strangely cute chuckle and the sparkles he's always tossed everywhere, blinding everyone with that idiotically warm aura. No matter where it is that Takato wanted to go, Chunta would oblige. 

Because that's the kind of stupid angel he is. 

The kind that he fell for.

Always happy about anything and everything that involved the two of them together.

Clutching his fork, Takato found himself missing him, somehow. 

"Takato-kun?" He jumped at the sudden touch of a hand on his shoulder. Turning towards Sasaki's family, he then realised Rina had been staring at him with a worried expression. "Are you alright? You've been out of sorts ever since you've been here."

"I'm fine! Just, just a little tired, that's all." He managed to mumble, flustered. Noticing something like a disappointed look from Nana at seeing him like that, Takato quickly stood from the dining table guiltily, looking away. "I'll take my leave first. Have a good evening."

He thinks he hears Sasaki calling after him, but all that was a blur afterwards as he stepped out into the drizzling sky, the wooden door closing with a light twinkle behind him.

* * *

The hotel room felt like a perfect magazine cover. 

The bed is inlaid with a fine silk, embroidered so delicately that he could barely see a flaw in it himself. The floor was made of marble, dim but reflective nevertheless, having a gleam to them. The curtains are tinged a dark hue, matching the dark atmosphere of the room, a leap in contrast compared to the window where gentle rays of light were filtering in.

Gingerly, Takato moves towards it, feeling the light reach his skin and his eyes adjust to its brilliance. He reaches out his hand to lean on the white gloss frame, noticing the subtle pattern of raindrops as it trailed down the glass.

The life outside seems to be muted, though lively and moving. He can see the view of the beach from here, now empty from tourists, the dim moonlight illuminating the waters, sand caressing the water as they come and go. Restaurants were open, with tourists buzzing in and out occasionally, chatting on and on.

Yet none of it involves him.

Takato checks his phone again, even the messages, finding nothing. He digs into his bag, pulling out the scary-looking souvenir Chunta insisted on having him keep, ruffling it in his hands a little.

"Is this how you'd feel?" He wonders aloud, staring about at the empty, vast room. To Chunta, had it just been like this? Coming and going to places familiar yet foreign, feeling so empty inside, yet having nothing to comfort him?

Takato suddenly seems to lose interest towards the majestic view outside of the window. The place feels just a little bit bigger, quieter.

He doesn't know what to think or do. He's-- he's probably messed this whole thing up. And now Chunta doesn't even call, not once. 

Maybe he's finally getting over him after all?

The distant knocking from the hotel door pulled him back to his senses. Takato could hear Sasaki calling out his name, his voice muffled.

Hurriedly, he lets him in, greeting him with an antsy smile. 

"Thankfully you're okay. I was beginning to think something happened to you inside here." Sasaki sighs in relief. His gaze held an inkling of worry as he looked him over, at the creepy doll he was holding. Noticing he'd been caught, Takato keeps the doll out of sight with a faint chuckle, moving towards the curtains.

"What brings you here, Sasaki-san?"

"Were you worried about him again?"

Takato's hands tightened on the blinds.

"You're always like that. Though you claim you're fine, you have the tendency to overthink. But it's not as bad as it seems sometimes."

Roughly, he pulls at the curtain, shutting off all light from the outside, shrouding them in darkness, putting them into a moment of vulnerability.

Takato leans against the wall, holding the doll that somehow looked even more creepy in the dark.

"I'm just a big idiot, aren't I, Sasaki-san."

"..."

"I came all the way for a break. I've been so eager to leave him, too, to leave whatever we had behind, but it's just--" He paused, shutting his eyes. If he tried hard enough, he could still see the lingering of Chunta's shadow and figure behind his eyelids. His smile, his aura, his wings-- everything. "This whole time. I kept thinking of how much better it would've been if he was here. How much happier I'd be. I hadn't realised it, but I've grown accustomed to him being so close to me."

"... If you're that worried, maybe you should give him a call, Takato-kun." Sasaki suggests, smiling. "You weren't the only one worrying."

Takato turns, stunned, eyes wide. "You don't mean... That angel--"

"Yes. He came to look for me right after the 'break' you mentioned. In fact, he calls me every day without fail to make sure you're okay."

"_What_?" That malicious angel. No wonder he hadn't been calling _him_, he had been calling Sasaki-san instead.

"Here, look. I suppose it's nothing too private anyway." His manager holds up his phone, showing him the various text messages sent at different timings asking about his own wellbeing. Chunta's even sent voice messages at timings where he should be working, meaning he could only have sent them during the short breaks they had while filming.

"_Sasaki-san, uh-- is Takato-san eating well over there?_" 

"_Sasaki-san, could you check if Takato-san is feeling alright? I've a feeling he's lost something._"

"_Sasaki-san, please help me check up on Takato-san from time to time. I'm counting on you_."

"_Sasaki-san...--"_

He could even hear the urgency in his tone, along with the voice of the directors and other actors in the background of the hurriedly recorded voice messages. Flushing a little, Takato looks away, leaning against the wall with a cheap attempt to look like he wasn't embarrassed.

"I don't know what happened, Takato-kun. But what I know is that both of you worry about each other more than anything." Sasaki murmurs lowly, earnest. "You should give him a call if possible. Maybe a text, even. All he wants is to talk to you."

"..."

Takato stared at his phone, pursing his lips a little. Noticing what he was doing, Sasaki smiles. "Well, I'll leave you alone, then."

He waits until the door is shut before finding Chunta's contact in his phone. Shutting his eyes and inhaling sharply, he pressed dial, his heart skipping a beat as he quickly held it up to his ear, expecting to hear him speak. 

Instead, what he hears is the distant beeping of a disconnected phone. Staring at it in disbelief, Takato dials again, slower this time, thinking that had probably been a mistake.

He doesn't pick up. Takato was just beginning to get a little worried when he realised Japan is hours ahead of Hawaii. It's probably around 3pm for him there, so he must have still been working.

He's just about to hang up when Chunta answers the call, a flustered voice following the pick up of the phone.

Fidgeting with his hands a little, Takato opens his mouth, then closes it again when he hears his voice.

"_Takato-san? Is everything alright_?" Chunta's voice was a little rough and on edge, like he had waited for this call for hours. He seemed obviously as bugged as he was, if not more. "_I could book a flight to Hawaii right now and--"_

"No, I--" He leans closer to the phone, protective, almost nuzzling against it. "I just... Missed-- _you_, I suppose."

The silence that followed that statement was eerily unnatural, like a gap that needed to be filled with words, actions, anything.

Goosebumps rose on his skin.

Had he said something wrong? Why wasn't Chunta responding?

His palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting down his ability to think logically. Just as he was about to fumble with something to talk about, Chunta's voice cuts in.

"_I missed you too_," he says, finally, making a little bit of pink rush back into his cheeks. Takato leans against the glass, with a small smile finding its way back onto his lips as he traces random patterns on it. "_It was agonizing, not seeing you. I wanted to call you, but I thought of what you said, of the break, and I thought that it wouldn't really be a break if I called every minute_."

"... Sorry. I was too impulsive. This whole Hawaii thing-- it was just a reckless act and I didn't think it through. I didn't think about how it'd affect you, I was just thinking for myself again, and--"

"_Takato-san_."

He halts. 

"_I was the one making you feel like running away. I shouldn't have pounced on you like that... if anything, I should be the one bearing responsibility, too._"

The coolness in this room that had seemed mild at first now made him wrap the thin coat around himself tighter.

Takato smiled warmly, fiddling with his coat, feeling a bit of warmth spread out in his chest. "I'm returning in a few days, so... I'll be able to see you again soon." He hears footsteps that were getting louder by the moment. "Chunta, I--"

There's suddenly a big noise, along with a surprised, choked sound from the other. Takato hears Chunta fall, hears the sound of something loud falling to the ground with how distorted the audio suddenly got. He hears a muffled cry, or something like that, but if anything, it didn't sound like good news.

He waits until it's all silent again, his eyes blown wide.

"Chunta? Hey, what are you doing?"

"_Ow-- that hurts--_"

"Chunta?! Did you--" he grew alarmed when the call abruptly ended. Had Chunta hit his head? Was he bleeding? _What the hell?_

wait.

Wait, was he _alone_ when that happened?

His heart skipped a beat.

He called Chunta again, fingers working twice as fast on his phone, only to find it useless. Sending text messages didn't help either-- the other didn't read them.

"Fuck." He tried calling Taguchi, hoping his manager was nearby, but he didn't pick up, too. Not even the president of their company. What the hell were they doing this instant?

Damn that. He was going back.

He was going back _right now._

* * *

"Takato-kun? Why did you call-- your room's a mess." Sasaki's words took a moment to register in his mind. And even when it did, he barely looked up.

"Takato-kun?"

"I'm going back."

Sasaki looked taken aback. "Why? The vacation is ending just tomorrow."

"No." He lets out a shuddering breath, packing his items frantically, his hands trembling. "No, I'm going back." 

"Is this about Azumaya-kun?" Sasaki asked cautiously. Noticing his expression, he then steps back and nods. "Alright. Just-- stay here for a while. I'll help you book a flight so it'll be easier for you later."

He nods gratefully, his hands tight on the luggage he had that had been thrown together haphazardly. Checking his phone for any missed calls, he finds himself even more worried to see none. 

_I'm going back, Chunta._

He clutches his phone.

_Wait for me._


	4. False Pretense

Takato was not aware of time passing.

His usually orderly routine of greeting the Sasaki family before leaving passes by in a blur and he's already halfway down the street before he realises he's forgotten to take some of his belongings from the hotel. His brain is screaming for him to go back, because perhaps Sasaki is still there, but his feet keeps going forward, quickening the pace to an almost-run. 

Chunta is a whole flight away from him. He just needed to take it and get there immediately; he's fine, of course he'll be fine. He probably just knocked on something small and broke his phone, that's all, right? Haha. What was all this worrying for? This was Azumaya Junta he was talking about.

He breaks into a run nevertheless, his luggage bumping into all sorts of things behind him.

* * *

During his time in the airport, Takato had sat there sullenly until it was time to go, his eyes utterly blank and devoid of emotion. He kept staring at his phone, hoping to see a few calls-- or heck, even _messages_ \-- but there were nothing. Absolute nothing at all.

He did receive a call from Chunta's manager Taguchi, saying that he's in the hospital, and it freaked him out more than he would've liked it to be. Since it was midnight over there in Japan and Chunta had just been admitted, Taguchi had kept the conversation brief and it ended without Takato even knowing what the hell happened exactly. 

Hospital? Hospital _where_? Was he in the ICU? Was he awake? Was he in a coma? 

And knowing Chunta, he would've snatched the opportunity to call Takato the first thing. So why hadn't he? 

That kept him awake for the whole duration of the flight.

He clutched the little souvenir Chunta had gotten him at Hawaii, fiddling with the black fur, tense, finding himself unable to relax at all. 

* * *

The moment he came out of the plane, Takato could already feel the heat reflecting off the tarmac. It was getting hard to breathe with how heavy the air was, and the arrival lounge offered no relief. 

It was like a sea of faces moving in an unseen current, with everyone around him knowing of what to do. People were lined up with suitcases for checks, dressed up in their best attire while soft music played in the background. 

And then there's Takato, who'd barely managed to stumble out of the plane properly, holding on to dear life his luggage as he quickly passed the checks, took his items and sped off.

Worry intensifying despite the calm and collected voice from the people around him, Takato jumped into a taxi, his voice trembling. The sight around him seemed to melt away, with the only comfort his phone as he waited tensely for a reply, only to find none. 

_Well, wasn't that just great._

The last thing he'd told Chunta before he left was that he needed a break. And now, this was the exact thing breaking him up into pieces inside.

He gnaws his lip at the back seat of the taxi, hugging his bag a little too protectively to himself, hating the wait. 

* * *

The atmosphere seemed completely different from that of a normal hospital's in the private ward. The air had a perfumed scent instead of the clean, bleach smell, and the seats were plush all around, with the floors being free of dust. There were vases of flowers and beautiful framed pieces of art on the walls, unlike the cheap prints of tasteless commercials in hospitals. 

Standing in front of Chunta's door, Takato hesitates, uncertain of what he would see. He raised his eyes from the highly polished floor as he shakily set his hands to the dull chrome handles. The door swings open soundlessly and with ease, and he moved inside as slowly as he could to not disturb the serenity inside.

... There's nobody inside except Chunta.

It was just the silence of the room and the white of the walls, with all the lack of vibrancy around him making him appear like a literal angel hiding in those white sheets.

Takato steps towards him carefully, eyes drawn to his injury. He had a bandage wrapped around one of his arm, but overall he had seemed fine. 

"Totaka?" A familiar voice called out from the door. Takato swirls around, almost ready to defend himself and Chunta, only to realise it was only Taguchi. He's grasping a coffee cup, eyes wide as saucers as he approached him. "You're here at last. Thankfully boss left before your arrival, or otherwise you'd never hear the end of him."

Takato relaxed with a brief smile, turning his gaze back to the one laying on the bed. "What... happened to him?"

"He's fine, mostly. One of the crew members dropped a heavy prop on him because of a slip up, and he wasn't expecting it. He'd dodged and let it hit his arm first, so other than that he's fine." He's twiddling with his hands, watching Takato's reaction very carefully. 

"Isn't he someone with fast reflexes? I thought--"

"He was on the phone with someone. It distracted him, I suppose..." The other recalled, taking a nervous sip of his coffee.

"Ah, that reminds me-- I've got something for you." Taguchi fishes into his pockets, coming up with Chunta's phone. There were little cracks at the sides of the screen and the protective layer had seemed to wear off, peeling off at the edges. The case was smudged with grime at some areas, even.

"It was broken on that day, but Azumaya-kun insisted that boss and I get it fixed before he was admitted here. I guess I could see why."

"H-hah?"

"Well, I'll leave you and Azumaya-kun here and get going, then. See ya."

With that, he quickly left the room, cautious to close the door gently behind him. 

What's with that reaction? Had he done something wrong?

Raising his phone a little curiously, Takato waves it in front of himself, trying to see his own reflection in it.

Was it because he didn't have enough sleep on the plane? Was he looking weird?

... And why did he give _Takato_, of all people, Chunta's phone, anyway? Couldn't he have just given it to him directly?

He sets the phone down on the desk beside the bed, huffing.

Well, anyway, it wasn't as if there's anything important inside, right?

"..."

... Of course there was something inside. There's probably a load of perverted videos Chunta took while he was sleeping like that time when he had been drunk.

Curiosity eating him up inside, Takato turns back to stare at his phone from the corner of his eye, his hands itching to get it. He bit the inside of his cheek, chewing on his bottom lip as he slowly crept his fingers around the phone.

... He supposed taking it wouldn't hurt anybody. If he'd asked, Chunta would have given him his phone in a heartbeat. He wouldn't even mind. Right?

He snatched the phone up after another moment of hesitation, trying not to feel guilty as he fumbled and let his fingers trail past the small cracks.

What could have been inside, if Chunta had been so determined on getting it fixed?

Upon pressing the power button of Chunta's phone, Takato felt as though he's stumbled upon something he shouldn't. 

The lock screen had been a photo of Takato looking both flustered and irritated, his originally pale face now as ripe as a strawberry as he used his hands to shield himself from the camera. Chunta on the other hand had a sheepish, content look on his face while he leaned close to him, showing off their matching rings.

And if that wasn't enough, there had been the notifications. He hadn't even realised he had called so many times and left so many messages, with Chunta deliberately setting his name to an endearing 'Takato-san' with many floating little hearts, sparkles and wings surrounding it. 

He could feel himself going as red as a beetroot, starting to radiate heat like a hot pan as he quickly slams the phone down on the desk beside him. 

How many photos had Chunta taken of him? Sure, he had known of his obsession of taking photos with him, but what about those that were _private_? Had he by some point set it as his lock screen too? Was he looking for a scandal in broad daylight? That stupid angel.

And Taguchi-- poor Taguchi had seen it and had been eager to leave them alone. Ugh. Growling under his breath a little, Takato gets up.

Darn this, he was going to get some hot chocolate.

Just as he's about to head towards the door, he feels a strong grasp on his arm, halting him instantly. He thinks he hears the sound of the bed creaking beneath the movement of a certain figure behind him.

And, finally, after a long moment, a soft voice spoke, "Is it alright to look through someone's phone without their permission?"


	5. Just Want to Be With You

"Is it alright to look through someone's phone without their permission?"

Takato felt his heart drop, the nervous look on his face enough to prove how guilty he was regarding that statement. Turning around, he flushed as he found himself looking into those glowing, gleaming eyes which looked hungry for an answer. 

"Chun.... ta." His voice died midway, an unusual tone following his words. "You... You're alright." 

"I am. Now, since I've answered you, you should answer my question too, Takato-san." The other man tilted his head slightly, expression serious, his bangs falling to the side as he surveyed his injured arm that was now in a bandage and seemingly dismissed his injuries like that. 

"It's just--" Despite his tries to force it down, the flare on his cheeks doesn't die out. "Taguchi-san gave it to me, and I had no idea what to do with it, so--"

"You took a peek?"

Takato flushed further. 

Chunta, however, only glowed brighter, as if he wanted him to do that in the first place. "Well, then I suppose it won't hurt showing you the rest I have." He grinned sheepishly, whipping out his wings, gesturing for him to come over with his arms extended out.

* * *

It didn't take long before the photos became a little more than personal. 

At first, Takato had only seen photos and videos of him rehearsing, with some of him drinking and eating during breaks (which he strangely thought as something normal Chunta would capture on camera), most of them being moments that revolved around work. Since Sasaki was almost always at the scene, he figured that it was probably him that helped in the taking of such photos.

And then it drifted into photos of them back in the new apartment where they had moved into, a clash of both their styles. Chunta had been eager to take new photos of the place, so Takato hadn't been surprised when he'd seen those inside. 

He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a photo that's almost fully dark. Below it was a label stating that it was 'Takato-san's first attempt at making cake', complete with more heart emojis. 

"You even kept that?" He pressed his hands to his face in disbelief, and when he noticed Chunta's smug expression, he turned away, huffing. "Well, whatever. Not like I care."

Yet he did care. He cringed visibly as he noticed the next photo where Takato was pouting in the background, whereas Chunta himself was grinning, making a peace sign. 

He remembers that day so clearly, where he himself had been so determined to bake the other actor a cake because it had been his birthday. Chunta had been more than alarmed to see him doing that, but resorted to teaching him with the leftover ingredients after the first one turned out burnt. 

A few hours later, Takato was left in the predicament of staring at Chunta's tiny perfection in comparison to his own mess. 

"Are you sure that it's not you that doesn't know how to teach?" He shakes his head jokingly, clicking his tongue. 

"Are you pushing the blame on me just because you're slow on learning?" Chunta retorted with a knowing smile. 

It somehow turned into a flour fight afterward. He doesn't remember much of it except Chunta's face and the kitchen around them stained with flour, but it definitely did bring him good memories. 

In another photo, snow was falling gingerly in the background, Takato blushing with half his face buried in his scarf as Chunta pulls him close; and there was even a video of Takato looking up at him with a soft smile while drinking hot chocolate, reaching out to stop him from taking the video once he noticed his phone, his face red.

"Where's that one where you watched my play?" Takato asked with a mischievous smile. 

"The day we watched Diary Exchange? From what I remember, you were the one who took the photo with your phone..." Chunta trails off, pouting. 

"Oh, really?" He murmurs with a smirk, reaching for his phone.

Takato remembers laughing so much his stomach had been aching while the other actor didn't look very impressed. He was sitting on Chunta's lap, chuckling whenever the other actor jolted at a jumpscare in the movie he starred in, causing Takato to jump as well.

"Is it that funny?" Chunta mumbled, burying his chin on Takato's shoulder. He had lost to a bet of who could stare into each other's eyes the longest (which Takato won after surprising him with a kiss), causing him to have to sit through this movie. 

"Well, I was expecting you to be alright with it, since you seemed perfect at everything." Takato wheezed, an uncharacteristic act for him. "And what's the first thing you do once we started? You jumped, best actor. I think you even threw a pillow or something." His words danced as he chuckled. 

"But if it's for Takato-san, I'll watch it however many times as I need to." Chunta says with a serious expression, still burying his face in Takato's neck. 

"Really?" He scoffed, managing a smile. "If you can get through the fear of watching it once, then I suppose you can do it once, twice, ten or twelve times more, right?" 

There were many selfies Chunta had taken, especially with his ring in sight. He seemed particularly interested to show off the inner markings in the ring, trying his best to in every photo. Takato stares dully at photo after photo filled with him, from recent ones that ran all the way back to when he first started acting. 

_Stalker. _

"I suppose that's all I have. What about you, Takato-san?"

"Eh?" He almost jolted up at the sudden mention of his own name.

"Can I take a glimpse at your phone?" Just as Takato's about to refuse, he sees Chunta making those puppy eyes again, putting his hands out in front of him obediently like a small child. Damn it, that sparkly angel knows he's weak to this face. 

"O-oh. It's mostly about work, though..." Grudgingly, (though slightly pleased) he hands it over after unlocking it. True to his word, his gallery was full of edited scripts sent in chats, neat and only filled with those that he truly needed. Photos were grouped into various files according to the play or drama he was doing or was to be starred in, and even his homescreen had been a dull monochrome colour. 

Noticing the lack of personal photos, Chunta seemed a little upset, but kept his falling wings in place nevertheless as he scrolls continuously. Realising that there's a locked file in his phone without a proper title, he holds it out to Takato, batting his eyes almost innocently, not understanding. "What's in this one?"

"Just... About the next play." He lies easily. "Don't even try to unlock it-- Oi, Chunta!"

But, because Chunta is Chunta, he'd snatched the opportunity to try unlocking it nevertheless. He tries a few passwords to no avail, looking like he was wrecking his head to think of something. He enters Takato's birthday before his own, a few of his lucky numbers, his favourite colour blue... 

And, at a loss, he finally rests his head on the man sitting beside him. 

"Takato-san~~ won't you at least let me take a peek of what's inside?"

"No."

"... No?" He's making that face again. With that darned sparkly aura.

Takato huffs. Relenting, he snatched over the phone. "Give me that."

Gingerly, he typed the words 'mi tesoro' into the tiny blank, ignoring how Chunta's face lit up immediately, half-shoving the phone back to him before turning away. Instantly he notices the vibrance taking up the entire room, the aura so blinding he could barely take it.

Inside the folder had been photos of both Takato and Chunta. It's tiny in comparison to the stash of stalker photos Chunta had taken, but the other admired it still, marvelling at each and every one like he didn't have a similar photo taken in another angle in his own phone. 

There were rarely any pictures of them together, though. It was all just pictures Takato took of Chunta in his dramas like Witch Drip, and of his stage plays. 

"Uwah-- when did you take these?" Chunta's eyes were wide. "I never noticed your presence." He swiped each photo away only after staring at it for a while, as if wanting to burn it into memory, a hungry grin on his face that looked foolishly cute. 

Takato would never admit that he had asked Sasaki for a favour to take these photos in private. The other man had seemed extraordinarily pumped when he went to him with the request, flustered, and had agreed to it readily.

_Hmph._

The only few photos that had both of them together were probably from their vacation to Hawaii and Kyoto -- and, also, notably the time from when they watched Diary Exchange. 

It's almost pitiful how little the stash seems. 

"Ah, there's another unnamed file inside of your phone." Chunta suddenly perks up.

Takato felt his blood freeze, fully knowing of what that was. He jolts up, trying to snatch the phone from his hands. 

"What's wrong? What's inside that I can't see?" Chunta playfully murmurs, holding it out of reach. He turns his back on Takato and tries fumbling with his phone, entering 'mi tesoro' as the password once more, his smile widening when it unlocks.

"Let's see~ It's a folder full of...?" He trails off, his eyes widening as he scans the screen. He swipes down at the images, one after another, reading the handwritten notes on each picture, a sort of exhilaration taking over his expression. 

Beside him, Takato had flushed a dark red, holding his hands up to shield his face. He's faced away from the other man, unable to utter a single word from the embarrassment he's feeling currently.

The contents inside the file had been something like a surprise he was going to give Chunta on White's day. Since he did already buy them a couple's rings, he'd wanted to tell him about the planning he'd done, too.

A handful of pictures of wedding suits with various colours and styles sit in the folder. With each photo Takato had written down some of his own thoughts and comments, especially with reference to how it suited the other man based on his hair colour, body build and how it would complement the suit Takato had seemingly set his eyes on.

He'd downloaded some photos of the venues he thought would suit them, with a mix of hotels, gardens, chapels and shrines based on whether there would be a grand occasion open to fans and actors or just an intimate event with close friends; even came up with a guest list of who they were to invite from his side. 

"... Takato... san..." Chunta's expression came up confused and stunned for a moment as to why he didn't talk about this at all. But quickly an overwhelming of sparkling aura took over him. "Were you thinking of us getting together openly? Are you going to introduce me to the others?" 

"I... Guess it'd be good to announce it to some of the other actors first before anything. I doubt it's anything new to them, though--"

"Takato-san~~!!" Chunta threw himself forward, perhaps a little too exuberantly for someone with injuries like him. Immediately he drew back his arm, wincing, but laughed nevertheless as he squeezed Takato into something like an embrace with one arm.

"As for the public... I'm not so sure how they'd react, so that'll have to wait." Takato mumbled in Chunta's shoulder. The other man looked obviously pumped and excited despite the statement, nodding with a bright smile.

"I'll get us a copy of the _konin todoke_ in the meantime." Chunta murmurs sheepishly, pressing Takato against him. "I'm so, so happy..."

"... Yeah. Whatever." He fidgets, flushing, obviously sharing whatever emotions Chunta had as well. Being engulfed in warmth from the other man like that was pleasant - it's been a long time since he's been able to be showered in affection like this. Takato closes his eyes, burying himself further in Chunta's shoulder, looking up when he heard him snapping a photo.

Utterly confused, Takato watches as he taps on his mangled phone eagerly, changing the lock screen to the photo he just took, showing him with a bright smile. 

Stupid angel and his stupidly cute antics.

"Heh? I look weird in this one..." The other man trailed off.

Chunta's hair was obviously messed up at the back since he hadn't touched it from when he first woke up. In the photo, his shiny blonde locks had sprouted in all directions from the position he'd been sleeping in just now.

Clicking his tongue, Takato then takes it into his hands to fix it, leaning closer into Chunta's lap as he ran his hand through the fluffy mess, attempting to tame the thick locks. 

The atmosphere was beginning to feel weird the longer this dragged on. Takato cautiously made sure his hair was back to normal before pulling away, flushing when Chunta reached up, curling his fingers around his wrist, a sort of surprised expression on his face.

... They were so close. He hadn't realised it before, but--

His skin is paler than usual, yet glowing from his usual sparkles. And his lips-- now pressed together, was... 

Takato hadn't known what had overcome him, then. Perhaps it had been the overbearing warmth from the other. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn't seen the other man for so long. Or perhaps he was still dizzy from embarrassment from before. 

But his breath caught and he leaned up to inch against those lips despite knowing full well that him taking initiative always spurred Chunta on. Trembling, he slips his hand around his waist, holding the very person he's wanted most, mouth promising without words.

The sound of a camera clicking snapped him out of his mood entirely a moment after.

Realising what he'd just done, Takato pulled away, raising an eyebrow with an unimpressed expression.

The other man becomes animated once more, looking equally as stunned as he was for that sudden act of affection from before, quickly launching into a fit of apologies while still grinning.

"It's the first time you did that so seriously, though... I just wanted to capture that you on camera."

Idiot. He's really such an idiot, someone like him.

Takato circles his hands around Chunta's neck, looking up as their eyes connect. The distant humming from the air conditioning of the hospital room slowly seemed to recede into a dull murmur as the man before him takes a sharp inhale, drawing his gaze in.

But if it was this idiot he was talking about...

Then he supposed they'd make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Takato! :D
> 
> This is an AU where same-sex marriage have been recently approved (though some stereotypes do still exist, so many are wary). 
> 
> That doesn't stop Chuntaka, though. Nothing ever has.
> 
> //Waves my sailing ship goodbye with a handkerchief


End file.
